Shishido Sakichi
(Midfielder) (Defender) |number = 8 3 (Dark Emperors game) |element = Fire |team = *'Raimon' *'Dark Emperors' (temporary) |seiyuu = Nara Tooru |va = Lucien Dodge (USA video games) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 050 (Chrono Stone)}}Shishido Sakichi ( ) is a midfielder for Raimon, and was a defender for Dark Emperors. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"Because he has a laid-back, go-my-own-way personality, his teammates tend to poke fun at him."'' Appearance Shishido has an orange-brown afro and his eyes can't be seen. He also has freckles on his cheeks and a baby carrot-like nose. In the training camp, he has a pillow that makes his hair trendy. When he was in Dark Emperors, his afro grew a little longer. Personality Shishido is versatile and often does a little of everything. He's also a nice person, he loves soccer and always thinks for the best of the team, as he accepted to be switched with Kidou, though he was at first disappointed. Plot Season 1 He joined Raimon as a first-year student. Like the other seven original members, he was at first uninterested in training, but seeing Endou going to great levels to save the club by finding new members made them change their mind. In episode 5, he tried to achieve a Hissatsu with his head named "Shadow Hair", but he failed. He created a proper hissatsu called Grenade Shot in episode 10. Before the match against Teikoku Gakuen in the district finals, he was nearly hit by screws that were loosened by Kageyama, but he didn't get hurt. Kidou Yuuto replaced his position as a midfielder when he joined Raimon in order to show his strategical techniques. In the match against Zeus in the finale, he replaced Matsuno Kuusuke after the latter got injured. After Raimon won the Football Frontier, Endou gave him permission to hold the trophy, but Kageno took it when he wasn't careful, which annoyed him and some other members. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen arc, he was injured in the first game against Aliea Gakuen; he spent his time in the hospital with some of the Raimon players. After The Genesis was defeated, he along with the other members that got injured, Sugimori and Nishigaki, became the Dark Emperors. He used Shooting Star with Shourin to stop Ichinose's shoot. He also used Triple Boost with Kazemaru and Kurimatsu three times to score, but it was unsuccessful every time. Season 3 He cheered for Inazuma Japan in the FFI. He is later seen with Kurimatsu and the other Raimon team members welcoming Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and the others. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' He only appeared at the end of episode 50 when Tenma and his team traveled to the moment when Raimon won the Football Frontier in order to have a friendly match with them. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' In the last episode, the reformed Raimon team was ready to have a match with Inakuni in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. However, he couldn't be seen because he was on the bench. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 2'' In order to recruit Shishido, the Dark Emperors and the team Ura Raimon A on Oumihara's coach's taisen rote have to be defeated first. After that, go to Rika's mother's taisen route and beat the upper route with an S-rank. ''Inazuma Eleven 3'' He can be recruited with the red coins in the gacha machine in the Japanese area of Liocott Island. His Dark Emperor version can be recruited either with the yellow coins in the gacha machine in the Brazil area of Liocott Island or super-linked from the second game. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Shishido, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Photo': Eleven Rakugaki *'Manual': Sargasso After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1280 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Shishido, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Topic': Cowardly Young Husband (臆病な若旦那の話題, obtained at the Nijo castle gate) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Shishido, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei (レジェンド2年生) at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Fighting Spirit (気合の写真, taken at Raimon's Budoukan) *'Topic': Great Hairstyle (すごい髪型の話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Battle only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Gojou's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FF Raimon' Gallery Shishido in Raimon.JPG|Shishido in school uniform. Shishido in Dark Emperors.PNG|Shishido in Dark Emperors. ShisidoDETCG.jpg|Shishido in the TCG (Dark Emperors). EP-06-025.png|EP-06-025. Trivia *In the manga, he is not part of the Raimon team. He is replaced by Tamano Gorou. **However, his Little Gigant counterpart, Kito Ryand, still appears. **That being said, in the manga adaptation of Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, he appears in Tamano Gorou's place. Navigation de:Sam Kincaid es:Sam Kincaid fr:Sam Kincaid it:Sam Kincaid nl:Sam Kincaid vi:Shishido Sakichi Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Original series characters